


Players of a New Fate

by NaturalDeviant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe-No Sburg Session, Ancestors, Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Multi, Multiple Perspectives, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Titles, Wizard and Witch School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalDeviant/pseuds/NaturalDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans and Trolls making it through Wizard School together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Players of a New Fate

The Garden was quiet. There were no sounds as I crept along the pillars. I cursed Jade for making me retrieve my books alone. The school seemed very dark and gloomy without the life of the students. My cloak dragged behind me, the sound of small rocks scrapped the concrete. I could have swore I heard a whispering voice call my name, “Lalonde, Lalonde.”  
I placed my hood over my face as if it gave me more courage. The whispering seemed to only get closer as I hurried along, “Rose, Rose.”

I began in a jog now as the fear only accelerated. I just wanted to get back to the safety of my room. The Tomes I carried weighed down my arms. The adrenaline made it easier to trek along. I heard the voice yell now, “Rose Lalonde!”

I began in a sprint. My blood pumped fast through my body and burned hot. My heart pounded against my chest hard. My lungs burned for air. A thick fog quickly rolled in, engulfing my body. I felt as if smoke was choking me, but I still ran. A familiar orange entity came barreling around the corner of a pillar.

“Jesus Dicks Rose!” Professor DaveSprite exclaimed as he flew to me. His arms wrapped around my waist, then took flight to the dark sky. I gasped in shock. I looked to The Professor's face, praying to the gods of the furthest ring, that he wouldn't drop me. I then looked to the fog below. The Professor had saved me from a terrible fate. The Fog Hounds surely would have maimed me. The moon shone on us, it looked so big from here. The Professor found a balcony to set me on. He dropped me on my plush rump.

“Fuck Rose! You could have gotten yourself killed! You're lucky I was on my nightly patrol. I was almost just going to stay in my chamber.” The Professor growled to me.  
“I'm sorry Professor. I simply had forgotten my study materials in my Potion's class. I just went and retrieved them.” I calmly explained.  
“I just did a swan pirouette off the fucking handle saving your ass.” He began Cawing to me.  
“What happened to your calm, suave manner? Do you not say you are always 'The Wicked Shit Banana’s' ? You don't look very ripe to me. More like a brown sorry heap of peel, that can't even be made into banana bread.” I chuckled at my own sarcastic humor.  
“God Rose, why do you have to burn me like that? It's like I am hatching from my egg like a little bird. Then you come down as a huge fucking hawk, and eat me before I have the chance to even see the light of day.” DaveSprite said as he slicked his hair back.  
“I am all about the, 'burns'.” I chuckle once again.

DaveSprite sighed, his shades shimmered in the moonlight. He stuck his fist out to me as his gaze turned to the monstrous moon. I looked at it in confusion.  
“Don't leave me hanging Sis.” DaveSprite said with his calm manner once again.

I pushed the Tomes further up my arm and gave him an awkward fist-bump. He looked to me and spoke with that 'cool kid' attitude, “Go back to your room.” I nodded and turned for the tower doors. Just before The Professor flew away, I turned to him, “Thank you for saving me, Professor.” He gave a nod of approval before flying off and disappearing into the dark sky.

I pushed my way through the doors, the Tomes once again heavy in my arms. I found myself in the wrong House. I didn't let it set me back, I was expecting it really. I was in the House of Moon, the decorations obviously pointed that out. I saw five of the school's students in the room, there should have only been four. John Egbert was the odd one out, as he belonged to the House of Galaxy. He was conversing with Dave Strider, about whatever it was they talked about. Karkat Vantas seemed to be occupied in his studies. He looked stressed, but that was never new. My attention turned to Aradia Megido, she happily hummed a song to herself as her mind was engulfed in a Tome she was reading. Then lastly, I looked to Sollux Captor, who was playing video games, like always.

I gave a sigh, wondering why no one had noticed my intrusion yet. It was then I decided to make my grand appearance. Walking gracefully unnoticed, I shoved Dave's head to his lap as a hello. John found it quite amusing as he began to die with laughter. A precious giggle escaped my throat as well.  
“What the fuck Rose!” Dave growled, he didn't seem to be in the greatest of moods.  
“I'm sorry Dave. I was just having a bit of fun.” I said with a small frown.  
“Don't worry about it sis.” Dave sighed heavy. I could tell something was bothering him. 

I gave a frown as I sat next to Dave on the bed, John still laughing. I looked to Dave's shades, I could see his red eyes burning with hurt.  
“John, dear?” I looked to John, Kanaya's habits rubbing off on me.  
“Huh?” John looked at me with his huge blue eyes.  
“Will you go get me a drink, dear?” I gave him an urgent look with my lavender colored eyes. Luckily, John understood what I meant and got up nodding.

“What's wrong Dave?” I asked as soon as John was out of earshot.  
“Nothing really sis, just... I'm just on edge on these exams coming up, haven't gotten any study time in.” Dave sighed sharply.  
“Well it is pretty late right now. Jade and I are supposed to be studying, but, long story short, I almost died from fog hounds. Professor DaveSprite saved me, scolded me, and then dropped me here.” I sighed with a hand to my face.  
“So are those what those huge ass books are for?” Dave gave a smirk.  
“Yes,” I roll my eyes, “So if you would like, I can study with you tomorrow after our classes are done?”  
“I would like that.” Dave smiled.

John came back and handed me some apple juice.  
“Sorry Rose, That's all Dave drinks, and I'm sure you wouldn't want any of the Trolls, stuff. It's some pretty weird shit.” He went off on a tangent.  
“Yes John, I know. Remember I also am rooming with three trolls. One so happens to eat, some pretty weird, stuff.” I stated.  
“Oh, that is true. Are you talking about Karkat's best friend, Troll clown... thing?” John asked awkwardly.  
“Um, Yes. Gamzee.” I nodded.  
“Who is talking about that miserable fuck,” Karkat peered up from his studies, “I swear to jegus if you are talking shit about him, I will fuck your shit up!”  
“Check yourself man! Rose just said he ate some weird shit. That's all.” Dave growled, it was apparent he was in a bad mood.  
“He is actually, very interesting to talk to.” I nodded once more.  
“Oh, I forgot he was in the House of Sun with you. I apologize Rose.” Karkat sighed and slumped back to his chair.  
“It's quite alri-”  
“Oh my god! Will you guyth thut the fuck up already? I am trying to play a video game!” Sollux interupted, rather rudely.  
“Check yourself too! The lady isn't being rude!” Dave barked, It wasn't til now that I noticed he was being oddly protective of me.  
“Thut the fuck up! I'm thick of your whinny ath human attitude!” Sollux dropped his controller.  
“Dave, don't start a fight!” I whispered to him urgently.  
“Nah, it's okay, I got this.” Dave went to stand up. I pulled him down quickly and stood up.  
“I'm going to leave then. Sollux, just go back to playing your game.” I said calmly even though I was upset. Sollux mumbled to himself, but sat back down and went back to his games.

“Dave, behave. We'll have a study date tomorrow. Now sleep, or do something other than pick fights.” I shook a finger at him.  
“Alright, I'll try.” He looked at me with his 'ironic' blank face.  
“Good,” I smiled and kissed his head, “That's all I ask.” I noticed myself, again, executing Kanaya's motherly habits.  
“OHHHH! Dave got a kiss from Rose!” John giggled like a child. Dave didn't say anything, but I could see a tiny blush cross his face. The blush told me it was for John. I smiled and walked to John.  
“Try to retain yourself from being a bigger nerd than you already are.” I kissed his head also, a giggle escaping. John gave a small blush as well, more from embarrassment if anything. I picked up my Tomes once again, and headed for the exit.  
“Good night everyone.” I said before I descended the winding staircase.

The hallways were as quiet as the garden. Dim candles lined the walls. I felt safer in the school than walking outside in the dark. For reasons, the dark reminded me of the time I went GrimDark. Horrifying images burned to my memory. I told anyone who asked, that I couldn't remember much of it. It was very much a lie though. A noise had distracted me from my terrifying memories. I looked up to see none other than our Huntress, The Disciple, with some fresh kill slung over her shoulder.

“What are you doing out of your chambers this late at night, child?” She looked at me with her big cat eyes. She reminded me of Nepeta Leijon with her feline interests.  
“I am heading to my House right now Lady Disciple,” I nodded “I simply went and retrieved some study material.” I tried my best to show her my Tomes.  
“It's fine really. I'm not one to judge on people wandering at night. It is a hobby I am quite fond of,” she giggled before a serious whisper washed over her voice, “But I would suggest hurrying back to your room. If the Head Master found you out here, you'd hear it for weeks. He usually roams out around this time. SO SCAT!” She motioned me to move along with her unoccupied hand. 

I had made it to my room without being spotted by the Head Master. I ascended the winding staircase. When I had opened the door, I was only shocked to see that Gamzee Makara had thrown all his stuff around the room. My roommates had Ignored his act of childness and just proceeded to continue on with their tasks. I looked to where I had left Jade, and she had fallen asleep. Gamzee had proceeded to wreak havok in our room. I dropped my Tomes on my dresser, and walked to the frazzled Gamzee.  
“Are you alright?” I asked calmly as I touched his shoulder.  
“HONK.” He jumped in fright. He slowly turned to me, then sighed with relief.  
“Oh Rose, it's just motherfuckin you. You just all up and scared the wicked shit out of me.” He replied with a bit of a chuckle.  
“I am sorry Gamzee. Mind if I inquire whats wrong?” I smiled to him.

Gamzee wasn't a bad troll, sorta misunderstood from my perspective.  
“Ah nothing sis. Just all up and can't find my motherfuckin present for my Tav-bro. It's his wriggling day tomorrow.” He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
“Would you like me to help?” I offered my assistance.  
“That would be bitchtits wicked of you sis!” He gave a smile and hugged me. I gave him a hug as well, like I had stated, he was a decent troll, with an addiction problem. Over all though, I liked him as a roommate, probably even more than the other two. Terezi Pyrope was extremely nice, but she seemed to do nothing but pick fights with Vriska Serket, and pick on Gamzee from time to time. Then all Vriska did was whine about how she got stuck with the lame people and bully everyone else. I could see there was a sweet side to her, but she never let her barriers down. John said he even saw this sweet side, but only my eyes could believe for me.

I tended to favor Gamzee of the two, cause he was always so happy and willing to help. He took an interest of what I was doing and asked frequently what was going on. He was just a nice Troll to talk to. I began to help Gamzee look for his gift, but couldn't help notice that both Terezi and Vriska were doing some studying of their own. It brought joy to my heart to witness this act, instead of watching and listen to them trying to rip each others heads off. I dug through the mess on the floor, occasionally stepping on one of the many horns on the ground. Gamzee and I would both jump in fright, then laugh about it. Jade seemed to be dead asleep, while Terezi and Vriska ignored it, although the sudden sound in the quiet room startled them as well.

I would pick something up and ask Gamzee if what I had was his gift. He would respond with a shake of his head, so I would continue to look. I didn't know what I was looking for, so I just found out of place objects.  
“I motherfuckin found it!” Gamzee exclaimed with joy. I looked over to see it was a piece of paper, neatly placed in a book.  
“What is it? If I may intrude?” I ask with question.  
“It's a sick rhyme I all up and made myself for him. I also made him this, with the help of Kanaya.” He led me to his bed to see a cloak that Tavros wore. It was milk chocolate in color, the color of his blood I believed.  
“It looks like Tavros's cloak.” I stated plainly.  
“Thats what a motherfucker would want you to think! This is where the miracles come into play.” he gave a honk as he excitedly turned the cloak to the back. There, was an embroidery of Gamzee's purple that said “Tavros, may you fly like Pupa, always.”

Gamzee did not have the greatest grammar, so it was easy to tell that Kanaya had obviously re-written it.  
“Tavros is lucky to have someone who cares enough for him, to go out of their way to make such an incredible gift. I know he'll love it.” I smiled and patted his back.  
“Thanks sis.” Gamzee retaliated my pat, with a hug of his own. One of which he took me straight off the ground. He was, I dare say, the tallest of everyone. When he had set me down, I bid him a good night, and headed for my bed. I noticed just how exhausted I was. I looked at the mess in the room, and decided I would pick it up in the morning, I seemed to be 'The Keeper of Messes' as Terezi called me. 

My thoughts of rest were disturbed, when I noticed that Jade was still asleep. It was too late to make her walk to her House, and I was too tired to try and make it across the school to hers as well. Besides I wouldn't put her in the way of the Head Master anyways. I decided she would remain in my bed for the night. I wandered to a nearby couch, and laid on it. Even though it was uncomfortable, it would do for the night. I quickly drowned out all the noise, and fell into a well needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not feeling this story very well. I would like some comments on it, if I should continue, stop, or maybe even some idea's to save it. I'm hoping it's just one of those hard beginnings that will start blooming into a great story. Thank you!


End file.
